The zeppo
by Bigreader95
Summary: What if when Xander asks Buffy out, she says yes instead of no? Buffy Xander pairing. This is my first story so bear with me. Reviews are greatly apreciated genaral disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything except for the plot of this story. I will try to update once a week.
1. Chapter 1

Xander POV

 _Okay Xander you can do this. It's just asking Buffy on a date. Buffy, who you've had a crush on since you first saw her. Oh my God, what am I thinking? I can't go through with this! She's going to laugh in my face_ thought Xander as he started to hyperventilate. But no, he couldn't chicken out this time. If he didn't pluck up the courage and ask her out, he knew he would always wonder what would've happened. Xander was sitting at the Bronze with Willow, waiting for Buffy to join them. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the very thought of asking Buffy out, but he knew that tonight had to be the night.

"Willow how do I look?" Xander asked.

"Xander, quit worrying, you look great." Willow reassured him. "You always look great." She added wistfully.

Just then, Buffy walked into the Bronze. She was looking so hot with her gorgeous blonde hair resting just past her shoulders. Buffy's curves were accentuated by the tight black leather pants she wore. The green jacket she wore with a white tee shirt really brought out her green eyes. She was the only one in the room that Xander could see. He felt all warm and tingly just looking at her. She smiled when she noticed Willow and Xander and walked over to their table. Her smile made Xander go weak in the knees.

"Hey guys, thanks for inviting me out. A demon-free night with my two best buddies is exactly what the doctor ordered." Buffy said.

"I suddenly got really thirsty. I'm going to go order a soda" Willow said, leaving Xander and Buffy alone.

Now that he and Buffy were alone, Xander's heart felt like it was pounding in his throat. He tried to get the words together in his mind to ask Buffy out so that he wouldn't wind up sounding like a stuttering idiot. _Okay here goes._

 **A.N: Sorry for the really short first chapter this time. The chapters will get longer, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy POV

 **Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything except for the plot of this fanfic**

 **A.N: Some of the dialogue where Xander asks Buffy out is taken from the episode Prophecy Girl. In this fanfic the Master is already dead, and Willow is already gay.**

"Buffy, I like you, a lot. And I know we're friends and we've had experiences. We fought bloodsucking fiends, and that's all been a good time. But I want more. I want to dance with you at Spring Fling." Xander said.

A million thoughts were flying through Buffy's head at once. She really liked Xander. He was funny, and he was surprisingly kind and sensitive, and he had a pulse, which was always a plus. He already knew that she was the Slayer and had stood by her through everything that had happened since she had come to Sunnydale. Now that she was really looking at Xander for the first time, she realized that he was actually really cute. His brown hair was wavy and slightly messed up in a very adorable way, and the brown eyes that she had looked at and taken for granted every day were a beautiful shade of brown. On the other hand, she and Xander had a great friendship, and she didn't want to ruin that if they broke up and things became awkward. She didn't think she could bear it if she and Xander broke up and they could barely talk to each other anymore.

"Xander, I don't know what to say. I don't want to spoil the friendship that we have." Buffy said.

"I don't want to spoil it either, but that's not the point, either you feel a thing or you don't."

Buffy really did feel something for Xander. She realized that if she didn't take a chance now, she would always regret not acting on her feelings for Xander. It would be worth the risk if their relationship wound up becoming something wonderful and they wound up being closer than they ever had before.

"I do. I feel something for you Xander. I want to go to Spring Fling with you."

Xander broke into a big smile. "Really? You do?"

"Yes, I do." When Buffy said this Xander did a little victory dance in his chair that Buffy thought was dorky, but in a cute way. Just then, Willow came back with her drink. She had been gone for much longer than Buffy thought was actually necessary. The three of them talked and laughed together until long after their curfews.

The next day, Buffy went to her morning training session with Giles before school. She was really hoping that Giles wouldn't mind her taking the night of Spring Fling off from patrolling. As long as no impending apocalypses that needed stopping or large scale demonic attacks came up in the week between now and Spring Fling, she just might be able to convince Giles to let her go. Buffy walked into the library and found Giles poring over a heavy, ancient book. _Please tell me he's reading that because it's his idea of fun and not because he's researching how to stop some big bad._ Giles wasn't cleaning his glasses like he usually did when he was upset about something, which was a good sign.

"Giles, please tell me Sunnydale isn't in danger again." Buffy pleaded.

"No, no all quiet on the western front." Giles reassured her. Buffy gave him a confused look.

"Don't you ever read anything besides magazines? It's a reference to a book. It means that everything is relatively calm. As calm as it ever is around here anyway." Giles said. _Well there's a small miracle. The hellmouth is actually calm for once. Wonder how long that'll last_ Buffy thought with a little bit of bitterness. Sometimes she wished she lived somewhere where demon attacks and apocalypse weren't a regular occurrence and that she had a normal life where she could date guys without worrying about whether their date would be interrupted by the forces of darkness.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because Xander asked me to Spring Fling and I was hoping that I could skip patrolling that night and go."

"Buffy, your duty as a Slayer is to protect the world from vampires and demons, not to go out on dates with boys."

"Giles, I'm sixteen years old. I need to have some semblance of a social life. I promise I won't let my dating get in the way of my Slaying duties. I'll keep up with my training and patrolling. I'll be a model Slayer." Buffy crossed her fingers hoping that Giles would say yes despite the fact that the last time she went on a date with a boy, it ended with him almost being killed by vampires. It would be different with Xander than it was with Owen. Xander knew about vampires and demons. He also knew how to handle himself in a crisis and had enough common sense not to go 1rushing into danger like Owen did on their disastrous first and only date.

"Okay, okay. You can go to Spring Fling with Xander as long as there isn't some particularly aggressive demon or vampire that needs Slaying."

"You're the best Giles."

"Now can we get on with your training? You still need some work with the crossbow."

Buffy trained with Giles until the warning bell rang and she had to go to her first period computer class, which she had with Willow. The hallways were filled with the noise and chaos that all high schools had during passing periods. It was a big contrast to the quiet library. Today they were having class in the computer lab because they were supposed to be working on a computer program for a project. Buffy sat at a computer next to Willow. Their teacher was busy walking around helping students who were struggling with the project.

"Buffy you'll never guess who I just asked to Spring Fling." Willow whispered excitedly.

"Who?" Buffy asked doing her best to look busy so that the teacher wouldn't notice that she and Willow were talking instead of working on their projects like they were supposed to be doing.

"That really cute new girl from my English class, Tara."

"And...? What did she say?"

"She said yes!"

"That's awesome! We should go dress shopping together after school and my training."

"Yeah, we should do that."

"Speaking of our love lives, I didn't want to bring this up when we were all at the Bronze, but I thought you had a crush on Angel."

"I did, but he hardly ever talks to me except to warn me about some grave danger. I finally realized that there was always a perfectly cute, nice guy right in front of me."

Just then Buffy noticed Cordelia and two of her friends walking toward them. All three of them were walking confidently with their heads held high, strutting around like they owned the place like usual. Buffy supposed that the confidence came with being the most popular girls in school. It was easy to be confident when you knew that nobody would dare to criticize you for fear of being ostracized. Buffy couldn't see how bitches like them got to be so popular. Had she really been as shallow as them at her old school before she became the Slayer and found out about vampires and demons? It was hard to believe.

"Oh look, it's dorky and dorkier" Cordelia sneered at them.

"Wow Cordelia, that's a good one. Really original." Buffy said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't know an original comeback if it hit you over the head with a brick" Cordelia scoffed as she and her friends walked to their computers.

"It's good to know you can always count on Cordelia to brighten your day." Willow said. Buffy shook with silent laughter and turned back to her computer screen.

"If I ever start acting like that, you have my permission to shoot me." Buffy said.

"I'd have to finish vomiting first"

"Now, we should get started on this program, because I don't have a clue what I'm doing, so this is going to take awhile." Buffy furrowed her brow in concentration as she tried to make some sense of the assignment.

"It's not so hard once you understand the basics. Here, let me help you." Willow and Buffy spent the rest of the period working on their programs. Buffy made some considerable progress, and the task didn't seem as difficult as it did at first. Willow was a real lifesaver. Buffy didn't know how she understood these complicated ideas so quickly. She was like a computer genius. When the bell rang, Willow and Buffy went off to their next classes with plans to meet by the library after Buffy's training session.

The rest of Buffy's classes dragged on in a haze of boredom. The bright spot in her day was her last class, which she had with Xander. They walked to their class together holding hands. Buffy really liked the feel of Xander's hand in hers. It made her feel tingly inside. When the bell rang and their class started, she had a hard time paying attention to the teacher and keeping her eyes off Xander. Xander seemed to be having a similar problem. He kept glancing over at Buffy trying (and failing) to be inconspicuous.

Soon it was time for Buffy to go to her training session with Giles. It seemed to drag on forever in her anticipation to go shopping with Willow. Finally, her training was over and she met Willow outside of the library. Buffy couldn't wait until Spring Fling. She was half nervous and half excited.

At the mall, Willow and Buffy spent hours looking through the dresses and tried on too many dresses to count. They had to take a dinner break in the food court halfway through. Willow wound up picking a pink dress that looked beautiful with her complexion and her red hair. Buffy chose a dark red strapless one. They even managed to find shoes to match. Willow got silver ones and buffy found some nice black ones. They went home with their arms full of shopping bags. The shopping trip was a huge success.

 **A.N Reviews are much apreciated. I hope you liked the chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy POV

The day of Spring Fling arrived and so far no big bads had shown up in Sunnydale to interfere with Buffy and Xander's plans for the night, which was a small miracle. It was a Saturday so Buffy, Willow, and Xander had the whole day off of school to prepare for the dance. Buffy and Willow got manicures and pedicures together to match the color of their dresses and then went to get their hair styled at the hair salon. Willow had her red hair styled in a bun with two strands hanging loose at the sides. Buffy's hair was left down except for the top which had been swept back into a small ponytail. Buffy had butterflies in her stomach from nerves and anticipation that got more intense the closer it got to being time for the dance. She really wanted the night to go well for her and Xander. Afterwards she and Willow went to Buffy's house to do their makeup and get dressed.

"How do I look?" Willow asked Buffy doing a little spin to show off her dress. Her cheeks were flushed so much with excitement, she really didn't need any blush to bring color to her cheeks.

"You look wonderful, Tara's going to love you in this dress" Buffy assured her.

"Realy? Are you sure the neck isn't too low cut?" Willow asked looking down at her chest where you could see a little cleavage showing.

"I'm positive." Buffy said. Sometimes Willow was a little too modest. She lacked confidence in herself. Buffy hoped that she would be able to come out of her shell tonight and really enjoy herself.

Just then there was a knock on Buffy's bedroom door. "Come in" Buffy called.

Buffy's mom, Joyce Summers walked into the bedroom. "I just wanted to check on you girls and see if you need any help getting ready for the dance" she said.

"Things are going well. We're almost ready to go." Buffy said putting a few finishing touches on her makeup.

"You both look so beautiful." Joyce said wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Xander POV

Xander straitened his tie for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. He really wanted to look nice for Buffy. He gave himself a once-over in the mirror to make sure that nothing was out of place. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie and a white shirt. The suit had been passed down to him from his father. He looked at his bedroom clock and realized it was almost time to leave. He was so nervous he felt like he was going to vomit. He really wanted this dance to go well. He was also really excited to finally be going on a date with Buffy, which he had been dreaming about ever since he first met her. He went down into the living room and saw his father sitting on the couch.

"Are you ready?" Xander's dad asked.

"Yes, I think so." Xander said. He fidgeted with his tie nervously. His dad noticed the fidgeting.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just relax and have fun at the dance tonight. If this girl doesn't realize what a great guy you are, then she's a fool."

"Thanks Dad. That really makes me feel a lot better." It was true, the knot that had formed in Xander's stomach felt a little less tight now.

Xander, Buffy, Willow, and Tara all met at the dance. It was going to be like a double date. When Xander got to the dance and saw Buffy in her dress, his breath caught in his throat. He felt that thrill in his stomach like he always did when he saw her. She looked so beautiful, and her dress hugged the curves of her body in a very sexy way. Just then, a slow song came on.

"Do you want to dance?" Xander asked Buffy offering her his hand. Buffy took his hand in response and they walked together to the dance floor. Xander's hand tingled in a pleasant way when she grabbed it. Out of the corner of his eye, Xander could see Willow and Tara doing the same.

"I have to warn you I have two left feet." Xander said turning red from embarrassment. He couldn't dance well to save his life, and he didn't want to look like a fool in front of Buffy. Buffy laughed.

"That's okay, I'm not much of a dancer myself, so you're not the only one." Buffy said smiling. Xander loved her smile. It made the world seem a little brighter. Xander and Buffy made a clumsy attempt at slow dancing. While they were dancing the rest of the world seemed to go away and it was just the two of them.

Buffy POV

Another slow song came on, and Buffy and Xander kept dancing. Buffy looked into Xander's eyes and thought it was strange that she had been friends with Xander for so long and fought countless vampires and demons with him without ever really seeing how attractive he was. She had always wanted a guy who was kind and sensitive and who would always have her back no matter what. It had taken Xander asking her out to make her realize that what she wanted had been right in front of her all along.

"This is nice. Dancing just the two of us." Buffy said after awhile.

"Yeah, it is nice dancing, especially with a girl as beautiful as you. You look amazing in that dress." Xander said.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." Buffy teased.

Eventually a fast song came on and they sat back down at their table with Willow and Tara. The four of them had an excellent time talking and laughing until the dance was over. Buffy and Xander kept toughing hands underneath the table and smiling at each other. It was obvious to anyone watching them that they were starting to fall for each other.

After the dance, Buffy and Xander decided to go get some ice cream so that they could have some time just the two of them.

"I had a great time with you at the dance." Xander said as they were walking over to the ice cream place.

"I had a great time too" Buffy replied. She felt like the evening felt like it had gone by too fast, but at least it wasn't over yet.

They stopped walking. She and Xander looked into each other's eyes and started to move closer and closer to each other until they kissed. The kiss was long and passionate. Xander's lips were really soft. Buffy felt like she was flying; she was so happy.

"You're a really good kisser." Buffy said to Xander when they ended the kiss.

"You're not so bad yourself." Xander teased Buffy just like she had teased him when they were dancing.

Buffy and Xander started walking again down one of the less-traveled streets. As they were nearing the ice cream place, they ran into a vampire. Buffy and the vampire started to trade blows. Buffy eventually managed to get the vampire up against a wall.

"Spike, give me a hand." The vampire shouted desperately. Buffy quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was there. When she saw that there wasn't, she staked the vampire. Suddenly, she and Xander hear slow sarcastic clapping, and a certain platinum blond vampire comes into view.

 **A.N: sorry for the late update, my computer decided to commit suicide and take a dive off of my bed. It broke and I had to get a new one** **.**


End file.
